The New Girl
by they see me rowling
Summary: Here I was finally. After months of begging pleading and more begging I finally was able to get it threw my parents thick sculls that I was being bullied in school. Me Sam headstrong afraid of nothing Manson was being bullied. R&R no flames please :)
1. Chapter 1

Here I was finally. After months of begging pleading and more begging I finally was able to get it threw my parents thick sculls that I was being bullied in school. Me Sam headstrong afraid of nothing Manson was being bullied. Do you know what the worst part was I actually cared about what the bullies thought of me.

So here I was at my first day of a brand new school, new semester, new classes and new teachers. I was in 7th grade in Casperhigh High School in Amity Park. We moved a few states away from my home in New York. You'll have to excuse me for not knowing how many states as I am currently failing geography.

I walked in threw the main doors. At that moment I was so happy I had decided to go to school early. I walked through the nearly empty corridors towards what was hopefully the principal's office.

I had missed my first period by the time I was done filling out forms etc. and just as I started to pack all my things back into my bag. When this handsome guy around my age walked into the office muttering to the receptionist about how he had missed Mr Lancers English class again. When the receptionist asked him why he just gave her half a shrug in a none caring way.

The first thing I noticed about him though was not his incredible dark blue eyes or his messy black hair, it was his overly baggy jumper and the way his left hand hung slightly and how he was carefully making sure that it didn't hit of anything. I played that part to long to realise he was injured his baggy jumper officially hiding multiple of other injuries he was slightly better at hiding. His jumper was a greyish colour perfect for someone who wanted to go unnoticed. I had plenty of experience in this section too. My 'Mother' and 'Father' wanted a perfect little girl who loved playing with perfect plastic princess dolls and who loved to dress up in lacy pink dresses. At the beginning I had actually cared about what they thought about me. So I wore the disgusting dresses. That's when the bulling began. The bullies called me 'Little Bow Peep' and when I walked by they would shout 'have you found your sheep yet'.

Sorry I got a bit side tracked but of course dear reader you don't want to hear my story, no, you want to read Danny's as I later found out his name was. The dark mysterious stranger who kept a blank face while all he jocks stuffed him in his locker. While I knew from the minute I saw him he would be able to fight them all together and come out on top.

As I stood up ready to go find my locker mentally cursing the principal (who's name I couldn't remember because I had blocked out her perfectly rehearsed speech) for not giving me guide to show me around the school when the receptionist turned towards the handsome stranger and said, and this line cut deep into my already bruised up heart 'as your punishment you can bring are new student Samantha Manson around the school, it's the worst punishment I can think of giving to you at the moment' I had to fight back the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. You probably think that I am totally over reacting but the thing you must remember is I moved to get away from the bullies and on the first day of school I already found one in the form of a lousy receptionist. I knew she knew that I was bullied in my old school as I had to write it down on my file.

As I turned towards the stranger now my unlucky tour guide, a perfectly manicured glare on my face that I had spent hours in front of my mirror in my bedroom perfecting. I was surprised by the half smile he gave me. I'm sure my glare faltered. And even more embarrassing then that he noticed as afterwards an amused smirk replaced the half smile that was originally on his face.

Not waiting for me he swung his bag over his right shoulder suppressing a moan of pain while doing so. He quickly walked towards the exit opening the door and waiting for me for me to hurry up second period had already begun the halls were empty and the only noise was the echo of our footsteps. The silence was fine with me as I was never one for being loud and outgoing, but for some reason I actually wanted to talk to him so realising that I still didn't know his name I shyly looked up at him then without me even asking he looked down at me and said my names Danny Fenton and yours is? I quickly muttered my name was Samantha Manson followed by my signature but if you call me anything but Sam I will personally kill you. He seemed pretty amused by that. Suddenly he stopped and pointed over my shoulder I looked up at him quizzically he quickly answered my unasked question by telling me it was my locker then slowly walking away asking me if I could find the classroom by myself shouting a yes over my shoulder I quickly opened my locker and started to unload my heavy bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer if I did own Danny phantom it would still be on T.V but alas I don't :'( **

**The New Girl 3**

I wasn't surprised that I didn't see Danny till the next day. Though the thing I was surprised about was how he just ignored me like I wasn't even there, and how he just ignored Paulina's futile attempts of getting his attention. I was even more shocked by the fact he didn't talk to anyone. It seemed like I was the only one in the school who had even spoke to Danny since freshman year apart from the teachers his parents and his sister. It was then that I decided that I would change that right there and then in Mr Lancers English class. Suddenly he gasped and looked up searching the room like he was trying to find something that might turn up at any minute. He then closed his eyes as if he was in deep concentration. He slowly raised his hand when Mr Lancer finally spotted him Danny asked if he could go to the bathroom. Mr Lancer sighed but let him it leave, he seemed as if it happened so much he just stopped caring. I didn't see Danny again till the end of 6th period. He had a black eye and a slight limp in his right leg. No one seemed concerned about it though and all he got was a detention when he arrived in late. I was quite surprised he did return as I had started to doubt that I would see him again that day, as we had only one period left.

I was at the back of the maths classroom. Beside me was the only free seat left in the class. I spied Danny watching it wearily as if not sure if he should sit down or not. He casually walked towards me with his bag hung over his right shoulder. He slowly lowered himself down into his seat like he is still contemplating whether he should actually sit down. He quickly whispered a hello just as the teacher walked in. the teacher droned on talking about factorizing equations or something else just as useless.

I was watching him out of the corner of my eye when suddenly he gasped again. Less than ten seconds later a giant metal armoured hunter came crashing through the classroom wall. I was flabbergasted that Danny was the first one to leave. Finally snapping out of my shock I realised that I was still in my seat abandoned by the rest of the class. Towering over me was the armour clad hunter. The slight hum of the guns kept me painfully aware of the fact that if I didn't act soon. The last room I would ever see would be the maths classroom.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A/N

Yes finally able to update J

Just want to thank everyone who added my story to their favourites. I was so happy it made my week :P

Hopefully I'll be able to update again in the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own DP :'(**

**The New Girl **

**Chapter 3**

_Towering over me was the armour clad hunter. The slight hum of the guns kept me painfully aware of the fact that if I didn't act soon. The last room I would ever see would be the maths classroom._

Before I could even begin to formulate a plan though a boy my age with white hair and green eyes came quit literally through the wall. I heard about all the ghost attacks in amity but I just guessed that it was some tourist tactic I never believed that it was actually true and even more unlikely that there would be one on my second day. I quickly ducked under the table successfully shielding myself from the two fighting ghost shooting green beams at each other. In a matter of seconds the classroom was practically destroyed. Debris falling everywhere. I was stuck under the table not able to do anything to protect myself. Finally I was able to somewhat calm my nerves and pay attention to the fight. I recognised the white-haired boy from the news articles I found on the internet while researching Amity Park there was a big debate about whether he was a good ghost or not. The main ghost hunters in amity Jack and Maddie Fenton is adamant on the fact that all ghosts are bad evil creatures that have no feelings. I disagree. Even though I have only been here a day what I have read and now seen about the mysterious ghost fighting in front of me he only ever did good things except for when he stole loads of money and kidnapped the Mayer. Though what I noticed from the picture that where taken at the time of the robbing's were that his eyes were glowing a blood-red colour unlike all the other times when his eyes are a bright green colour welcoming and inviting.

After what seemed like ages the white-haired ghost I think his name is Phantom sucked the hunter into a soup thermos. I noticed that Phantom had a large cut across his left arm. If it hurt he didn't show. He just sighed and began to fix the tables. Slowly I crawled out from my hiding place. Slowly I started walking towards him. I gently tapped him on his shoulder. He quickly spun around. Once he realised it was only me he relaxed a bit. He looked at me questioningly. I quickly asked if he wanted help then went on to explain how I hid under the table during the fight because I didn't have time to leave before the fight started after my long explanation which I am pretty sure he didn't understand a word because of how fast I was speaking, he said 'thanks for the offer but you better go and tell Lancer you're alright, knowing the school principal all the students are probably home by now and since you never signed out he's probably worried.' I just nodded and walked towards the door. Just as I was about to leave Phantom quickly said 'thanks again for the offer Sam' flashing me one of his famous smiles then carried on fixing the tables. It wasn't until I was home that I realised I never told Phantom my name.

I spent the night trying to figure out how Phantom got my name the more I thought about the more puzzled I got. Of course he could have simple heard someone say my name but that would mean he was in the school during the day, but why would he be, and why would he single me out. Wouldn't he be more focused on the popular people or the 'A-Lister's' as they are called in this lame excuse for a school.

I woke up the next morning to my parent singing a rather off tune version of 'oh what a beautiful morning'. I quickly rolled out of bed. The cold hitting me like sharp knives piercing my uncovered skin. I quickly walked towards my walk in wardrobe. I pulled on my favourite black skinny jeans and purple top. Knowing I wouldn't be allowed to leave the house without a jumper so I grabbed my black hoodie and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door. I quickly pulled up my hood walking in the direction of the school, trying to prepare myself for another day of hell.

A/N hope you enjoyed the chapter please review :) and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own Danny Phantom L**

**The new girl **

**Chapter 4 J**

It's been just over 3 months since my first attack and I'm still so puzzled about what actually happened. Which is why I'm currently standing in front of Danny Fenton's locker!

The attacks practically became a part of the schedule. My Wednesdays normally went some way like this

Wake up: 7:40

Leave the house: 8:15

Go to class with no interruptions till 12:30

From then on things got weird. I always knew there was going to be a ghost attack, because a few seconds before hand Danny would gasp and make up a lame excuse to leave. That was my cue to start packing. The odd thing was no one else seemed to notice that major detail. Danny's disappearances went nearly unnoticed by everyone but me. There connected some way I just need to know how. I know it's very likely he has some ghost detecting devices on him as his parents are ghost hunters but the only problem there is wouldn't he tell everyone a ghost is on his way instead of being a coward and just running away! It puzzled me so much. I stayed up countless nights to try to figure it out. So eventually I decided that I would ask him even if it was none of my business.

He seemed shocked when I first walked up to him but he quickly covered it with a quizzical smirk. Almost saying 'what's little Sam Manson doing at my locker?' The one thing that surprised me the most about Casper High was the fact everyone seemed to worship Danny even if the Jocks (who were supposed to be the most popular people in the school) bullied him, and all the girls seemed in love with his dark mysterious attitude. I suppose that's what happens in a small town where everyone knows everyone. If there is one person you don't know everything about he is immediately worshipped because he could do something no one else could, he remained unknown.

a/n sorry for not uploading in ages :( I've been really busy :/ and i know the chapter isn't very long its more of a filler chapter really :)


	5. authors note please read

Hey it's 'They See Me Rowling' :) I just want to let anyone who is still reading my story know that I am thinking of puting it on hold for a while. so if you are still reading it please let me know :)

thank you for reading :)


End file.
